User talk:BushMonstar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inanimate Insanity Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BushMonstar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AnimationEpic (Talk) 22:36, May 18, 2012 Hello BushMonstar. I'm now offically a high school graduate and I'll be visiting this website. BTW, this is a list of top 16 characters lowest to highest. 16. Balloon: Why? He's a jerkface whose despised by everyone. He's a pottymouth and he deserves to elimnated! Karma sure bites him in the butt by popping and showing all those clips how Balloon is mean. 15. Knife: Why? Even though I liked him more than Balloon, but I hate Knife for tossing a piano at Paper during a tiebreaker and being a sterotypical bully. 14. Apple: Why? Apple used to be likeable and innocent when I first saw her until she turns into a dumb mean little witch! Especailly on later episodes. Marshmellow's elimnation was soo not fair. Glad Apple gets voted off in the sweet escape! 13. Salt: Why? She's possibly just as bad as Katie and Sadie, and she's possibly self-centered. Salt's crushing on OJ makes me cringe cuz I have a hatred of stalker love especailly it's dangerously obessive, and possessive. Glad that she's not close to that. We could all be scarred for life and pepper will get upset. 12. Pepper: Why? She has no character, but I like her better than Salt cuz she does nothing but copycat her friend. 11. Paintbrush:Why? I don't know anything about him yet but is genderless. 10. Lightbulb: Why? I liked her, but she really doesn't have that much character yet except being clumsy cookie eating freak until the sweet escape. I love when lightblub acts like an actual leader. So cool. 9. Bow: Why? She's intresting and annoying at the same time. But she looks cute and I like her eyelasheso unquie. 8. Marshmellow: Why? She's OK but she's a total woobie whose obessed with Walmart. I kinda feel bad for her at times. 7. Bomb: I liked him at first until he backstabbed OJ. What a jerk! I'm disappointed though! D:< 6. Baseball: Why? I feel bad that he got elimnated early. But he's great with stragetry. That what makes him so intresting. I'm not interested in Twlight but I don't hate it or liked it at all. 5.OJ: Why? He's normal, bland but can have a few quirks. He's okay. 4.Pickle: Why? He can be funny at times. 3.Paper: Why? He was funny when he turned into evil paper. 2.Nickle: Why? He's better than the BDFI's nickle. He's very intresting as a narcassist. 1. Taco: Why? She's crazy awsome! Sour Cream catchphrase was funny.She gets immunity twice! I'll be glad if she won. She's doing so well. Tmhall02 03:49, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey BushMonstar! Just want to give a huge thanks for fixing those quotes overlaying the infoboxes. They were getting really annoying! Thanks again! ~AE ~Woops. How silly of me. I left a message on your board without even signing into my account. :P The message above is from me. Thanks! ~AE (again.) YOU CANT BLOCK! Dont Block My IP or ID OR YOURE FIRED!